1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to depth filter media.
In this specification "depth filter" means a filter with pores capable of removing from a fluid particles that may be smaller than the size of pores in the filter, the particles being trapped by progressive interception during changes of direction of the pores. Such depth filters have a high dirt capacity.
Depth filters are commonly utilized in the form of a thick continuous cylinder of filter medium that surrounds a central core and may be provided with an external cage. Such depth filters have, because of their low external area and great depth (typically about 15 mm) a relatively high pressure drop when a fluid is passed through the filter. On the other hand, as mentioned above, such filters have relatively high dirt capacity, because of the high internal void space in which contaminant can accumulate.
2. Brief Review of the Prior Art
GB-A-585295 discloses a filter element formed by an elongated web of cellulose filter material folded to extend back and forth between the inner and outer surfaces of the tubular body. The folds extend longitudinally and a tubular binding strip is secured to the inner folds. No drainage layer is provided. GB-A-1389199 discloses a filter formed by corrugating a flat sheet felt medium backed by woven wire. The ends of the sheet are sealed after pleating. The woven wire supports the felt and no drainage layer is provided.
GB-A-1460925 discloses a filter element formed from a corrugated sheet of depth filter medium in which the edges of the sheet are connected together after corrugation. Separate upstream and downstream protective layers are provided. U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,042 discloses a pleated filter medium formed from sheets of glass fibre. EP-A-0083789 discloses a pleated sheet of filter material such as a fibrous filter material. The edges of the sheet are side-sealed after corrugation.
Although pleating increases the surface area per unit volume of filter material, and thus increases the dirt capacity, the presence of side seals formed after pleating can be disadvantageous. First, the presence of the seal forms an obstruction to uniform flow through the filter element. Secondly, the formation of the side seal requires additional manufacturing steps after pleating (see GB-A-1460925). Thirdly, the presence of a side seal forms a potential leakage path because complete sealing is difficult.
In order to achieve optimum performance of a pleated filter, it is necessary to provide a relatively coarse upstream drainage layer to allow drainage of fluid down between the pleats and to give a void space for the accumulation of dirt. They also support the filter medium. It is also necessary to provide a relatively coarse downstream drainage layer to allow filtrate to drain between the pleats from an inner filtration layer and also to support the filter medium against applied pressure.
The drainage layers are conventionally formed separately from the filter medium by layers of non-woven fabrics or nets located on either side of the filter medium (see GB-A-1460925). The provision of such separate layers and their attachment to the filter medium complicates the manufacture of the filter and increases its cost.